Alfred Pennyworth
History Alfred Pennyworth is the British butler and valet to the Wayne Family. He took up the role of legal guardian of Bruce Wayne after the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Origin Alfred grew up in England and joined the army once he became of age. He served in various conflicts all over the world, gaining skill in as a field medic, and losing an eye in battle. He spent years as a member of soldier in the British Guard and later became a member of unknown hitman organization before retiring and taking up a career as an actor, to forget the horrible sites he has seen in wars. He performed all over the UK living a wonderful life until another tragic memory was created in his life; the death of his father. He is contacted by Thomas who informs him of his father passing. A few weeks later him and Thomas talked on the phone again, and as they were talking Thomas brought up how he couldn't find a butler willing to work for. With Alfred having no family he willfully took on the job as butler to fill in the empty space that was created when his father died. At the time he begins working for the Waynes, Bruce is but a young child. One day Bruce came home from a fight at school with a school bully. Alfred teaches Bruce to a way to deal with the bully strategically, rather than using brute force. His advice, Master Wayne manages to take care of his bully problem. On returning home, Bruce requests that Alfred stays, and Alfred agrees to definitely stay with no second thought, now becoming great friends with Bruce. After the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Alfred was named Bruce's legal guardian, however, social services combated the will thinking that Bruce should not be raised by a servant. However, Bruce managed to remain in Alfred's care by bribing the social service agent into allowing Alfred to raise him. This because although Alfred is a servant, being a military general, he did not raise Bruce to treat him as a servant. Personality Alfred is a very serious and strict person. Not the type to joke at all. This is because his military history and all the negative events that has happened in his life. This has formed him to be a very disciplined individual who doesn't who isn't blinded by common ignorance. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Although Alfred is somewhat elderly, he is still healthy and greatly in shape. Eating the same thing that Batman eats on his specialized diet, this also keeps Alfred fit, and keeps him in his muscular state. **'Peak Human Strength': During Alfred's exercise routine, he regularly benches 275 lbs. **'Peak Human Stamina': Being experienced in the military, having to be in movement for days straight, his stamina is amazing being able to go in action for prolonged periods of time with no break or rest. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Being trained in the military, Alfred is trained in fighting that is used to subdue, kill, and counter enemies. *'Leadership' *'Military Protocol' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Medicine': A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for Batman. *'Acting': He can work undercover on cases for Batman. *'Mimicry': His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. *'Marksmanship': One of the skills Alfred was trained in when he was in the military was marksmanship. He knows how to use most guns very skillfully. Category:Ezio Editore da California Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Category:NPC